What Made Her Erza Scarlet
by erzascarlet7
Summary: Erza Scarlet.Everybody knows her.But really made her?Read on as Lucy tells you all that Erza Scarlet was rry it might be full of errors as editor isn't working properly...


**What made Her Erza Scarlet**

**A/N:Okay so I tried to make this as realistic as possible without much GrayZa fluff but the fluff which is already present in FairyTail is here too.**

Lucy Heartfillia Dragneel walked over to her table and sat ,she came across a picture of her,Natsu,Gray and ...

Suddenly an idea plopped into her grabbed hold of her fountain pen and the loose sheets lying around and began writing...

_Erza last name was the namesake of her hair colour,a beautiful known as the Titania,she was the best female knight I've ever seen in my was beautiful,strong,strict,caring but most of all...the best ,no make that the bestest friend anyone could've asked for..._

Lucy smiled as memories came flooding back into her mind...

_Even though Erza was almost everyone's friend back at the guild,there was a certain someone who knew what no one Fullbuster,the stripper and the frienemy of my husband,was that certain someone._

_Gray and Erza's friendship began quite unusually from what I've didn't like Erza before,he thought she was too stubborn to care about anyone else but didn't like Gray either;she thought he was too full of himself._

_Gray challenged her to fights almost fought and she always won._

_Once,when Gray was looking around the town to fight her,he came across the familiar silhouette of the girl he had been looking slid down and challenged her to fight .Erza turned around,there were tears in her was taken aback by this and couldn't understand why she was there all alone,crying when she needed someone to be beside voiced out his thoughts,earning a glare but a smile in return and sat down next to her and promised to himself that he would never let Erza cry alone..._

Lucy's smile grew wider.

_That day onwards there was an altogether a new rapport between admired Erza a lot and Erza was really glad to have him as a became a new addition to their group and they grew up together._

_Later,I joined the guild and was really happy to be friends with them._

_ Gray and Erza seemed distant at a glance,but as I got know them better,I learnt how close they actually also gave me a hint that Gray might even like Erza but he just brushed it off by saying that he respected her,but now that I think about it Mira might even be true..._

_Erza liked Jellal from her childhood,even though he had hurt her a lot,Erza still had feelings for became good later on,and he and Erza grew quite ,Gray didn't show it,I'm pretty sure he hated Jellal a lot for making Erza cry._

_Erza had an unusual liking for strawberry cake.I still remember when we travelled back in time,she was after Natsu and Gray as the culprits for eating her still shudders to think about that..._

Lucy had been writing continuosly for the past half an hour...

_Even though Erza had never been much of an extrovert she wasn't an introvert might seem too strict at first,but if you got to know her more,you will learn she's just like other was cute,funny,loved to dress up and was a bit flirty..._

Lucy's smile faded away as she began writing again...

_I still remember that fateful had been going back home from guild,when suddenly someone attacked her,stabbed her back and left her there to die. everyone wonders till date is that how could Titania get stabbed so easily?That's a secret she took away with herself._

_Gray was the first one to find her in the snow,surrounded by a pool of her took her to the hospital,but she was declared brought dead.I very well remember Gray's sank down on his chair and put his head in his lap,he didn't cry ,just sat there like a statue while everyone around him,cried their hearts out._

Lucy could feel the tears coming down on her cheeks...

_On the day of the funeral,even the sky was crying.I looked at Gray's always sparkling dark blue eyes which looked dull as he stared at her coffin.I asked him why he wasn't crying,he simply looked back at me and smiled."Erza would never want me to Lucy."_

_I was moved and I hugged him."Cry your heart out will break if you don't."_

_Gray hugged me back and put his head in my hair."I want to but I can't Lucy."_

Lucy wiped off her tears and continued writing...

_A few weeks later,Natsu and I visited looked pretty bad and so did his helped him clean up and suddenly came across a silver chain,the one he wore everyday,until now._

_"Gray?"Natsu handed it over to 's lips were quivering as he took the chain from him and plopped down on the couch,clutching it to his chest.I knew,I knew his tears were on the verge of coming out._

_"Erza...she gave this to me..."He mumbled before his tears trickled down and he shut himself up in his world while Natsu comforted him..._

Lucy put her pen looked at the picture again and then smiled...

_Today, all of us ,including Gray have moved on ,with our guild is lively as as usual and Natsu and Gray fight,but they fight with smiles on their faces;remembering the redhead who used to intervene and stop Scarlet we will always remember you._

**So who's crying?I am.**


End file.
